


Love Of The Sea

by Loreanth



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Dragon Fucking, Dragon sex, F/M, Human with a dragon fetish, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dragon with a human fetish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreanth/pseuds/Loreanth
Summary: The Huntress got a little more then she bargained for when she defended her unlikely companion from a rather aggressive suitor.
Relationships: Hunter(s)/Monster(s) (Monster Hunter), Monster(s) (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Neromyeeru | Namielle/Hunter(s) (Monster Hunter), Neromyeeru | Namielle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Love Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally a lead in chapter for this fic planned, and I may still add it at some point, but for now all there is is smut.
> 
> The Huntress was written as an insect glaive main, wearing the low/high rank Anjanath Alpha set, and the bone headpiece.

The Huntress panted heavily as she finally skidded to a halt, digging the back of her glaive into the sand to help her lose the momentum she had gained in the air.

She watched as her kinsect fluttered over to the Namielle’s severed tail, and began their well deserved feast before turning her attention to the other creature in the room, who had just heaved themselves to their feet, and was now plodding towards her.

“H-hey.” She greeted quietly, not sure how they would react, given that she had just slain another of their kind.

Her worries were quickly put to rest though, as the other Namielle gently huffed against her hair, before pressing their cool cheek against her head and rumbling, much like an overgrown cat.

The Huntress had to brace herself more on her glaive, as the large Elder Dragon almost knocked her over with its affections. “Woah there. I’m glad you’re okay too” She mumbled gently, bringing her other hand up to surreptitiously pat the side of their neck.

She took a moment to marvel at how close to this gigantic predator she was, and how utterly safe she felt. They had had their silent agreement that neither would bother the other, but she had been unaware that the affection she had begun to feel towards her unlikely companion had been mutual.

The moment was short lived however, as the Namielle forcefully headbutted her in the stomach, knocking her flat on her ass as she lost the loose grip she had had on her glaive.

“What was that for!?” She complained, before trying to get up, and being gently but forcefully knocked back down by one of their forelegs, this knocked her skull headdress of her head, and it clattered to the ground beside her.

She grumbled gently in protest, and tried to look up to meet the eyes of the elder dragon whose forepaw was softly pinning one of her legs in place, but got distracted before she managed to look up all the way.

There, hanging between its hind legs, was a slowly hardening cock. She frantically snapped her gaze up to her... suitors eyes, before glancing at the now still Namielle she had just fought, and she groaned in realisation.

This Namielle was male, and the one that had attacked her was female. They must have thought she was competition, and by engaging in combat, and emerging victorious, she had won the right to mate with the male.

The... apparently rather eager male, judging by the quickly hardening member that she was currently eye level with.

Now, she wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea, she had always thought of Namielles as strangely gorgeous creatures, which had only been heightened by her friendly interactions with this particular one, and evidence had shown that elder dragons possessed human levels of intelligence, but they absolutely were not compatible genitalia wise.

As she eyed the dragon’s member, she could see that it was at least half again as thick as her thigh, and though the angle was awkward, since she was looking at it front on, it seemed to be at least as long as her thigh as well. Definitely far too big for her to take, even if she could feel her body slowly beginning to heat up at the prospect.

She blushed harder, as the Namielle gently butted its head against her again, before gently licking the hinge of her jaw with the tip of it’s long tongue, shifting it’s paw further up her leg, one of it’s claws accidentally brushing against her nether region and eliciting a sharp inhale at the sudden stimulation.

She was apparently more into this then she thought.

She fought hard with herself not to rock into those claws as she tried to carefully remove his paw from her leg. “It won’t fit.” She muttered, careful not to be too loud since she wasn’t sure where his ears were. “I’m too small.”

He seemed to understand, because he whined, but removed his paw from her leg, allowing her stand. Except she didn’t, she sat there, panting and already missing his body against hers, she watched as he pulled away a few steps, breathing in the suddenly strangely sweet air, and watching his cock sway with his movements.

She whimpered a little, shifting her sitting position, and rubbing her thighs together, rocking her hips slightly into the ground, suddenly absolutely desperate for stimulation.

She might not be able to take him, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy this, right?

She moved onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the Namielle, who watched her in confusion and interest. As she crawled towards him she could feel her slick dripping down her thighs, Sapphire Star she need something in her, she’d never been this wet in her entire life.

When she got near enough to their cock, she pushed her upper body upwards, balancing on her knees and freeing her hands to cautiously reach for the thick, throbbing member, placing her hands delicately on either side of it, and rubbing her thumbs down the edge of one of the ridges.

She felt the Namielle rumble as much as she heard it, the noise originating from his chest and causing his whole body to vibrate slightly, and he leaned into her gentle touch, which she took as permission to begin a more thorough investigation.

His member, like the rest of him, was scaleless, thick, springy skin made cool by the amount of water a Namielle held in their body, but much like his belly and legs, there were ridges in their skin that looked like scales.

She shuddered again, and withdrew her hands for a moment, stripping them of her gloves, trying so desperately to spend as little time as possible away from her investigation that as she was unbuckling one with her fingers, she tried to use her teeth to unbuckle to other.

That strange, sweet scent was strong on her gloves, and somewhere in the back of her mind she realised it must be a pheromone of some sort, but her only conscious thought right now was feeling their cock in her hands.

She wrapped her hands around his member again, and gave a long stroke from tip to base, which made her partner grumble and buck forwards a little bit. It was cool in her hands, as expected, but it was slick with his sweet pheromones, and she could feel a heat pulse under her hands with each beat of his huge heart.

She pressed a kiss to the slit at the tip of it, as she began to pump his cock with her hands, running them down the ridges, and then bringing her hands together on the smoother underside to bring them back to the tip, to repeat the motion.

As she pumped him, he began to leak more of that sweet fluid from his slit, and she began to lap it up, using her tongue as best she could to pleasure the tip. The liquid was thicker then water, more akin to cooking oil, and it tasted fishy, sweet and slightly salty, like honey glazed fish.

It was sloppy, she wasn’t exactly experienced in giving dragons blow jobs, but neither of them seemed to mind, he was rocking his hips in time with her strokes now, and they’d found themselves a steady rhythm.

Fluid was trickling down her chin, even as she tried to chase every last drop of the strangely delicious substance, and everywhere it touched almost burned, it felt like she’d taken a slash from a Glavenus, but strangely the burning wasn’t painful, it spurred her on, and she’d occasionally rub her cheek against his tip for the extra stimulation.

It wasn’t long before she felt the telltale coiling feeling in her stomach, like a spring slowly being compressed, and she moaned as she felt her orgasm building, building before the spring snapped and she was almost knocked over by the wave of pleasure.

She whined against the Namielle’s slit as her body shook with the strongest orgasm she’d ever had, before there was a fresh spurt of fluid, and she instinctively started to lap at it again, still moaning around the slowly dying shocks of pleasure.

Even after a strangely mind numbing orgasm like that, she still felt incredibly horny, and as soon as her faculties were fully about her again, she dove right back into pleasuring her partner, who judging by the way he was struggling to keep a steady rhythm, and the way she could feel his heart pumping rapidly through the pulsing of his dick, was getting close to his own finish.

Even as she was pumping him, she whined and rubbed her thighs together, wiggling her ass, she needed more stimulation, she craved that mind blanking pleasure from before, her boots were already soaked, her slick leaking past her shorts and down her bare thighs to meet with the thigh high Anjanath leather.

Before she could even think about maybe moving one of her hands to pleasure herself, she heard her partner roar, and he bucked forward forcefully, knocking her one her ass once again as he finally came.

The Huntress was quick to move forward again, bringing her lips as much around his cock as she could manage, and he began to cum into her mouth, but there was enough pressure behind it that her mouth quickly filled, and she found herself quickly having to swallow the thick, fishy seed as he continued to squirt monumental volumes of cum. After a few seconds, she had to pull away and gasp for air, letting the rest of his spend coat her chest, stomach and lap.

As her partner began to shift above her again, she brought a hand up to the seed on her stomach, it had an odd mother of pearl quality to it, shining iridescent in the fading sunset over the Guiding Lands. It also seemed to have that same aphrodisiac quality as his other fluids did, as she could feel her skin becoming more sensitive where it had landed, and her need for friction redoubled itself.

She whined as she writhed her hips into the ground, and started fighting with her now cum covered belt with one hand, as she started trying to rub herself through the thick leather of her shorts.

Once she’d emerged victorious in her battle with her belt, she shoved her hand down the front of her shorts and started fingering herself directly, and almost screamed in pleasure as her still cum coated fingers pressed against her clit, smearing the aphrodisiac on her most sensitive area.

She began rutting into her fingers with the desperation of a starved animal seeing its first meal in weeks, and her free hand began unfastening the clasp on the front of her top, quickly stripping her breasts of their already merger covering, as she began fondling the sensitive nub with two of her fingers and kneading the soft flesh beneath with the rest.

This time, when the orgasm hit her, she did more then just whine and moan, she doubled over, practically pressing her face into the ground as she howled in ecstasy, all thoughts of anything else leaving her rapidly, until she was alone floating in a sea of white hot pleasure.

She was slow, coming down from this high, but eventually she did raise her head and look around, reorienting herself, even as her body still burned and throbbed beneath her, begging for more attention.

She made eye contact with her impromptu partner, who was laying on his side, resting after his monumental ejaculation, and seemingly enjoying the sight of her screaming in pleasure, if they way his tail was flicking, and his cock was hardening again were any indication.

He once again heaved himself to his feet and made his way over to her. She made to scoot closer to his dick again, prepared for another session of oral, before he gently pushed her over with a forepaw, leaving her lying flat on her back, the same position they had been in before.

This time however, she whined for a completely different reason, rocking her hips upwards in an effort to get some stimulation now that her hand had been, perhaps intentionally, removed from her shorts.

She was now eyeing his cock again, and even though she knew logically it wouldn’t fit, since it was the size of her entire torso, her slit still wept at the prospect, beginning to soak the sand beneath her ass with its need.

The Namielle watched her squirm for a while, seemingly enjoying the way she desperately tried to find something to rut against, until she began begging and pleading for relief, slurred “please”s and “I need it”s tumbling out of her mouth mixed in with whimpers and whines, until, finally he began to move.

He ducked his head down, and his long tongue darted out of his mouth, firmly licking her torso in a line from just above her navel to her collarbone, and at the same time, the tendrils on his face began to move, carefully wrapping around her arms, stomach and hips.

The thin tendrils were delicate, this The Huntress knew from her previous encounters with Namielle, and the research commission had assumed their purpose was either decorative for attracting mates, or as a lure for small prey.

It turned out to be neither, she discovered, as there was a sudden sharp stinging sensation everywhere the tendrils were touching, and she felt like her body was suddenly three times heavier.

The tendrils quickly withdrew, and she tried to lift her arm, and was relieved to find that she could. It felt heavier, like her body did when she was exhausted, but she still had her whole range of movement.

She lay like that for a few minutes, and was surprised to find that she quickly felt her body returning to normal, the feeling of heaviness going away, and swiftly followed by the return of the burning arousal, and she moaned again, resuming her efforts to find some form of friction.

The Namielle waited for another few moments, until the last feelings of heaviness were gone, before it moved the paw pinning her to ground, hooking two of its claws carefully into the front of her shorts, before he, in one quick motion, ripped through them.

She whimpered, and tried to rub her slit against his claws, but they were quickly removed before she could hurt herself on them, and she groaned at the loss of touch.

She didn’t have long to lament her missed opportunity though, as she felt something much larger settle against her entrance, and her hips snapped forward before she had time to process it. She moaned now, finally getting the friction she sought, until it, too was cruelly pulled away from her, and she jerked her head up to see why.

As she made eye contact with her partner, she realised what had happened. It had been his cock, his huge, thrilling cock, that was still definitely way too big to fit into her much smaller body. But the look on his face was somehow reassuring and determined in equal measures. He was going to make this work.

But he was waiting for something, watching her, completely unmoving. He wasn’t going to proceed without her permission.

She smiled, and reached a hand up to caress the side of his face, despite not being able to understand each other, she trusted him utterly, and knew he would stop if he thought he was going to hurt her.

“Please.” She murmured breathlessly, “please, gods, yes.” A cascade of affirmations tumbled from her lips as she pushed up with her legs, angling herself so that his member kissed the tip of her slit again, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

He pushed forcefully against her entrance, she gasped at the pressure, and thought once again that he was certainly too big to fit inside her, until she felt her entrance giving way.

The stretch was neither painful nor pleasurable, both of which she was glad for, as the sensation was intense enough as it was. She felt him pressing deeper and deeper, and she gasped in pleasure as the first ridge slipped inside her.

The process soon felt agonisingly slow, he was pushing into her slowly and carefully, each ridge going in several seconds after the previous, and she almost sobbed as she desperately rocked her hips upwards, trying, and succeeding, to draw the next ridge in faster, and she moaned.

He sped up a bit after that, and was soon completely sheathed inside her, and she whimpered in ecstasy as they stayed like that, letting her insides adjust to the impossible girth inside her.

She could make out a bulge in her stomach, and upon placing a hand on it, confirmed that it was, in fact, the head of his cock, she firmly rubbed the bulge, mewling a little at the unexpected pleasure the action caused her, which was enhanced by a rumble from her partner which she could feel in her core.

And then, slowly, he began to remove his cock, each ridge making her writhe in pleasure as it popped free, once he was out to just the tip, he plunged it sharply back in, hilting himself again and she gave a long loud moan.

“Yesssss,” she hissed, wiggling her ass so she could feel her walls shift around those ridges before he pulled out again, faster this time, before plunging right back in,

They once again found themselves a steady rhythm, and she moved one of her hands onto her stomach, so the tip of his dick would rut into it with every stroke, and soon they were both grunting, moaning and growling in pleasure.

Her insides were incredibly sensitive thanks to the aphrodisiac, and she was tighter around him then anything he’d ever taken before, so it wasn’t long before they both reached their peak.

She could feel the throbbing of his member, and his thrusts started losing their rhythm, until, with one final roar, he sheathed himself fully inside her again, and began to pump her full of his seed.

Just like last time, there was a truely monumental amount of cum, and she could feel the thick liquid quickly filling every inch of her insides, she watched as the bulge of his cock became less defined in her stomach, feeling her stomach below her hand stretch in an attempt to try and contain her partner’s spend.

However, her bodies efforts proved futile, and soon she could feel his seed leaking out from around his cock, and the added stimulation once enough to finally send her into her third orgasm, wailing as her body clenched around The Namielle’s cock, seemingly trying to wring every last drop of cum from him.

Eventually, both of their finishes ended, and he slowly and carefully moved out of her, a good portion of the seed trapped inside her by his member flowing out of her and onto the ground, and she almost wept at the waste, trying in vain to clamp down her walls to keep it inside.

As she lay there on the ground, bathing in her afterglow, he shifted to lay down beside her, drawing her against his chest and rumbling in contentment as he draped one of his wings over them, ducking his head under it and resting it on the foreleg her head was resting against.

She smiled at him, and raised a hand to caress his cheek again. “You were wonderful.” She purred. In truth, this had been the best feeling she had ever felt, and she worried that mere men would no longer be enough to satisfy her after coupling with an Elder Dragon.

But that was a problem for future her, as was the thought of explain why her pants needed these repairs, and explaining to the researchers just what had happened. For now, she just lay against her partner, the two of them falling into a light doze against eachother.


End file.
